Loove
by ffrikku15
Summary: haha woo


-age 25- Tidus :plays with some little kid, then talks: ''Wow, Mayiau, you sure grow up fast.'' :convo:  
  
(sweetest thing Tidus ever says!) (Mayiau is now age :: 3)  
  
Mayaiu : ''Daddy, can you teach me to play Blitzball some day?''  
  
Tidus : ''Sure, princess'' Tidus : *turns and speaks to Yuna* ''Isin't it great she want's to be like her ol' Dad?''  
  
Yuna : *starts walking ang mumbles* ''Why couldn't she be more like me? Now all our funds will  
  
go to buying hair gel.'' (haha woo)  
  
  
  
-age 43-  
  
Yuna : *talk to self* '' When are they coming back?''  
  
Tidus and Mayiau : *bursts through door* (mayiau is now age :: 21)  
  
Mayiau : '' I DID IT! *cheers*  
  
Yuna : ''What! What happened!?''  
  
Mayiau : ''I SCORED THE WINNING GOAL FOR THE BLITZBALL TOURNAMENTS!''  
  
Tidus : Isin't she great?  
  
Yuna : ''Wow! Tidus, honey, you never did that now did you?''  
  
Tidus : ''*sighs* No. Only my old man could do that, UNTIL NOW! *cheers for Mayiau* JECHT WATCH OUT!''  
  
-As Tidus and Yuna walk into the kitchen ...-  
  
*Door bursts open and in comes Auron, Wakka, Rikku, Lulu, and Kimahri*  
  
All : CONGRATS Mayiau! WAY TO GO!  
  
*they all celebrate and give Mayiau presents*  
  
*Here's what they brought - -Wakka :: Authentic Blitzball -Lulu :: Cait Sith doll holding a little plush blitzball -Rikku :: an Al Bhed dictionary, and a little model of the Airship. -Kimahri :: a little basket, filled with misc. 'Ronso' celebration item, thingies...* Mayiau : ''WOW WHAT A SURPRISE!'' Tidus : *greets everyone*  
  
*they all go in the back yard for a cookout* *someone mysterious comes in*  
  
Wakka : NOW THE PARTY'S COMPLETE, YA?  
  
Mayiau : ''Who is that!?''  
  
Wakka : ''My son, Kyouo''  
  
Mayiau : *stares helplessly* ''oh! hi!''  
  
Kyouo : You must be Mayiau, I heard about you on tv!  
  
Mayiau : *stares more* '' oh yeah! i, i mean, yes, i'm Mayiau''  
  
*in the background, DJ Cid plays some romantic music*  
  
Kyouo : Mayiau, would you like to dance?  
  
Mayiau : *stutters* S-sure.  
  
*everyone else goes back inside*  
  
Tidus : *punches Wakka in the arm* ''Great idea!''  
  
Wakka : It's not everyday that to blitzball stars fall in love.  
  
Lulu : *who has been very silent* ''I have an announcement, everyone''  
  
Wakka : *goes over to Lulu*  
  
Lulu : Me, and Wakka, will be getting married.  
  
*Rikku and Yuna scream loudly - and the men all start wooting.*  
  
*Mayiau and Kyouo run in* Mayiau : WHATS THE MATTER! I HEARD A SCREAM!  
  
Kyouo : *laughs*  
  
Mayiau : WHAT! WHAT!  
  
Wakka : Me and Lulu are getting married!  
  
Mayiau : *starts jumping and yells* ''OMY! OMY!'' (oh my yevon!)  
  
  
  
-chapter 2 of -Age 43- *in Bevelle Temple* *(one year later -long time eh?-)  
  
Isarru : Do you, Wakka, take Lulu?  
  
Wakka : ya.  
  
Isarru : Do you Lulu, take Wakka?  
  
Lulu : of course.  
  
Isarru : you may now kiss the lady.  
  
Wakka and Lulu *go to do a romantic kiss but do a peck on the cheek and a high-five*  
  
Temple Crowds : *all cheer loudly*  
  
*party back at house*  
  
Kyouo : *takes a walk with Mayiau*  
  
Mayiau : I never want us to be apart.  
  
(they are going out, ya know) Kyouo : Me either. *takes Mayiau's hand and leads her to Macalania*  
  
(they live in the Calm Lands)  
  
Mayiau : wh..where are you taking me?  
  
Kyouo : shh.. it's a surprise  
  
Mayiau : o..ok.  
  
*back to the party*  
  
Tidus : Cheers for Wakka and Lulu!  
  
all : *all have their turn of ''woo's and yay's*  
  
Rikku : Where did Mayiau and Kyouo go?  
  
Kimahri : me no know. Rikku : Yuna, Lulu. want me to go look for them?  
  
Yuna : no. Let them have some time alone.  
  
Rikku : okie dokie!  
  
*Kimahri gets a hunch and walks away*  
  
Tidus : yo! Kimahri! Where ya going!?  
  
Kimahri : walk.  
  
*Kimahri walks to Macalania pond*  
  
Kimahri *see's Mayiau and Kyouo swimming together and smiles*  
  
-in the pond-  
  
Mayiau : *pushes Kyouo's hair then leans in to kiss..*  
  
Kyouo : wait.  
  
Mayiau : wh..what? Kyouo : *pulls Mayiau in closer* There. Perfect.  
  
*they kiss and have a great time*  
  
  
  
-chapter 3- COMING SOON! 


End file.
